Pokeforce!
by srmthfgfan2009
Summary: Gibson thought a new life had begun,but then a new evil appears, turns him evil, his family team up with his old life, and he get 'Captured' by the Unova gym leaders. Leading a new life as an elite four, he must choose between his family...and his new job
1. Shock, betrayal and acquaintances

One day on Shuggazoom's streets, the hyperforce were fighting skeleton king and Mandarin. It was a usual day until skeleton king pulled a device on Gibson. "One move and your brother will be sent to another planet!" exclaimed skeleton king. Gibson was shocked to hear the response that Chiro had made "is that a threat? We don't care if he goes, he's useless anyway, and he takes everything seriously, send him away, we don't care…"

"Very well…" said skeleton king before sending Gibson away for good.

"Good…now let's resume battle" mentioned Antauri

/

On another planet, the gym leaders of johto and kanto, the elite four, Lance, Red, Lyra and Ethan are having a chat until…

"Waah" cried Janine as she felt a large object fall on her. "Ow my-" Gibson was cut off by Misty grabbing him and thrashing him towards a wall, "don't hurt her you freak!"

Gibson felt nothing but confusion and pain within him, he wanted to get away he NEEDED to get away from it all "_I need to end my life now…before it's too late!" _

"You are so cruel Misty, he's innocent, apologise now!" shouted Erika. "Okay fine" replied Misty. Gibson managed to stand up and witness the situation. "You ok?" ask Erika. Gibson retaliated in fear at this point "get away from me! All of you, you're going to hurt me…" shouted a scared Gibson. "I'm sorry for hurting you, we all protect this planet and I thought you were trying to kill Janine…" explained Misty. "Ok then but how can I trust you…" replied Gibson. "Well, you can't trust us, and we can't trust you…" said Erika, who wanted to help. "You can't trust me?" wondered Gibson. "Who are you?" asked Sabrina. "My name is Gibson, I am from the planet Shuggazoom-" Gibson was cut off yet again by misty. "That's the planet right next to us; this planet is called the Pokeworld." Explained Misty. "Wow…anyway, I was created to be with the hyperforce and fight against skeleton king. Before I ended up here, skeleton king threatened to send me to a different planet, and then my family said-" by this time Gibson was in tears. "They said that it's no loss that I'm gone and I am worthless, they never wanted me." Janine felt really moved by this. "Aw that's terrible, come here." Gibson went over to Janine only to receive a massive hug from her. "We're all here for you Gibson…"

"Let's go to the Saffron fighting dojo where we'll introduce ourselves properly" said Lance, finally stepping in. "ok" replied Gibson…


	2. Getting to know each other

"Okay, first we have the Johto gym leaders." Lyra explained. "We have: Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Pryce, Jasmine and Clair."

Lyra continued to mention their specialties. "Falkner is the expert in flying type Pokémon, Bugsy-like his name says-is just the best in bug type Pokémon, Whitney is an angel when it comes to her normal type Pokémon, Morty is eerie with his ghost type Pokémon, Chuck is a smashing hit with his fighting type Pokémon, people shiver in fear when they see Pryce with his ice type Pokémon, Jasmine is like a suit of armour when she is with her steel type Pokémon and Clair is mystical with her dragon type Pokémon."

Bugsy made a comment to Gibson "I'm a boy as well…" Gibson laughed and said "don't worry, you look like a boy." "Everyone who sees me at first says I look like a girl until I tell them" said a very happy Bugsy. Gibson replied "well they're all idiots aren't they?" Both Bugsy and Gibson started laughing "they'll make good friends" mentioned Erika. "We thought he was a girl" said Janine and Misty. "No comment medusa and ginger head" replied Gibson. "He went there!" laughed Red. "You are a cheek" argued Misty. "Sorry…" said Gibson as he looked down in shame. "Don't worry, you're our friend, we knew you were joking" Janine explained as she reassured Gibson. "Yeah you're one of us, we all joke with each other." Explained Ethan. "One of-" "yeah one of us…do you want to hang around with us?" asked Erika. This made Gibson think hard "_can I trust these people, they seem kind and funny. They might be doing that to gain my trust then they'll abuse it, or maybe they're genuine. What should I do?" _thought a concerned Gibson. "Do you?" repeated Erika. "Ok then I'll stay with you for a little bit." Replied Gibson.

Lyra continued "great! Now like I was saying…next we have the Kanto Gym leaders: Brock, Misty, Lt Surge, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Blaine and Blue."

Lyra mentioned what they were good at. "Brock is rock solid with his rock type Pokémon, Misty is like a mermaid with her water type Pokémon, Lt Surge will give you a shock with his electric type Pokémon, Erika is serene with her grass type Pokémon, Janine is a real stinger with her poison type Pokémon, Sabrina is wise with her psychic type Pokémon, Blaine is like magma with his fire type Pokémon and Blue is devious with his Pokémon. "Doesn't Blue have a speciality…" wondered Gibson. "I vary with my Pokémon, I don't have just one type" replied Blue.

Lyra moved over to the next lot. "Now we have the elite four: Will, Koga, Bruno and Karen. Will is just like Sabrina, he's wise with his psychic type Pokémon; Koga is very much like his daughter Janine, a real stinger with his poison type Pokémon-" "Janine's your daughter?" asked a surprised Gibson. "Yes she is, and she is a medusa" said Koga. "Have you looked in a mirror daddy?" said Janine. "Have you Janine, oh you haven't because the mirrors would've broken." Retaliated Koga. "…Whatever daddy" said Janine. Gibson laughed at the little scene. Lyra continued to explain the elite four "Bruno-as well as Chuck-is smashing with his fighting type Pokémon and Karen is sinister with her dark type Pokémon. You fight the elite four after getting all 8 badges from that region. There are 3 regions: Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh, meaning there are 3 elite fours and 3 champions."

Lyra mentioned lance and Red "here we have the 2 champions, Red and Lance. Lance is the champion of Johto. He has beaten the elite four and has collected all 8 Johto and all 8 Kanto badges. Red is the ultimate champion, he has all 24 badges from Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh, he has beaten all of the elite fours, and their champions and in his trainer life he has NEVER lost a battle, we call Red the 'undefeated champion.'" Gibson looked in amazement at Red "he looks amazing and strong, but also scary at the thought of him never losing." Red laughed "I'm not scary I assure you, im actually funny and caring, unlike Misty…" "Shut up Red" yelled Misty.

"Finally we have me and Ethan. We aren't special; we're just your average trainers. And we're brother and sister." Explained Lyra

"Group talk" said Erika, as she told the group to follow her, except Gibson. "I think Gibson should have a Pokémon of his own, I have a spare level 5 chikorita…" said Erika. "Yeah and I can give him 5 of my ultra balls" Bugsy mentioned. "Gibson, come here" Misty demanded. Gibson walked over and sat down "what is it?" he asked curiously. Erika gave him a poke ball "take my chikorita, I caught it but I have 6 already." Bugsy explained further "as a Pokémon trainer, you can only have 6 Pokémon. Take these 5 ultra balls, so you can catch Pokémon, but be wise with who you pick, don't just catch the first 5 you see." Gibson smiled "thanks guys." Bugsy asked Gibson a question after this "Gibson, can you be my brother?" "What?" asked Gibson who was shocked. "Please, you are like me in personality and I've always wanted a twin…" begged Bugsy. "Ok then big brother" Gibson said as he smiled. "B-big brother?" said a shocked Bugsy. "Yeah big brother, is that okay?" wondered Gibson. Bugsy smiled at this comment "ok, I'll look after you like a true big brother." Said Bugsy as he hugged Gibson who just smiled and hugged back.


	3. Someone who understands

"Aww, Bugsy finally got himself a little brother!" exclaimed Jasmine. "Yeah, now I can be a responsible carer" replied Bugsy.

Gibson looked around the dojo "Where are we anyways?" Gibson asked curiously. "This was a fighting dojo, but it isn't used anymore. The location is Saffron city in the Kanto region." Said Sabrina. "Who is the gym leader of that gym next door?" replied Gibson. "That's my gym, I use psychic types to get my word across." Mentioned Sabrina.

"Let's go explore and-" Bugsy stopped as he saw a redhead step into the dojo. "Who's this chimp face…" said the stranger as he laughed. "Silver, shut up, why are you here?" replied Lance. "He's a superhero is he? Well then, let's see how he copes with my Typhlosion." Silver shouted as he brought out his Typhlosion. "Ok then, Chikorita let's go" retaliated Gibson as he brought out Chikorita. "Stop Gibson! Silver's Typhlosion is level 100, Chikorita is only level 5." Erika shouted in defence. "Strong Pokémon…weak Pokémon…they're not important, it must be the Pokémon and trainer bond that's important." Said Gibson as he continued to look at Silver. "Man, he takes after you Sabby" said Falkner. "I HATE that nickname Falkner!" Shouted Sabrina. "Sure, on your planet, you're Mr. popular being in the hyperforce but here is dif-" all of a sudden, Gibson just shouted in anger at him. "Yes I know things are different here Silver, I'm NOT stupid! Also, don't you EVER call me one of the hyperforce, I'm not anymore!"

Silver took a step back in fear "I thought you wanted attention." Erika stood up and approached Silver "Gibson's family abandoned him Silver. Skeleton king threatened to send Gibson away and instead of helping Gibson, his family just said that he's no loss."

Silver looked at Gibson with tears in his eyes and gave a little smile. "Just like my father did to me 3 years ago. He abandoned me for evil." Gibson was shocked "what did you say?" Gibson couldn't believe it. He found someone who felt his pain. "My father…is Giovanni, the boss of team rocket, he wanted me to join him but I refused to be evil, so he abandoned me and left me to die, I was taken in by Lyra and Ethan." Said Silver as he went up to Gibson. "So…you feel the same as me?" Said Gibson blankly. "Actually, yes I do Gibson." Silver said as he sent his Typhlosion back into the poke ball.

Suddenly a bright light appeared "I can't see!" shouted Red. "What's going-" both Silver and Gibson were cut off as they disappeared. "Gibson? Silver?" exclaimed Bugsy. They were gone in a flash and no one knew what happened. "Let's go" said Clair. They all got up to find their friends.


	4. Old friends, old enemies, new future

Silver and Gibson landed with a massive thump as they hit the ground of the new planet. "W-where are we Gibson?" exclaimed Silver as he got up. "W-w-we're back on Shuggazoom, my home planet!" said Gibson as shock rushed back to him.

Silver examined the area and decided to walk 10 feet. "This place…too the much technology." Silver said as he walked back to Gibson. Gibson finally got up and decided to ignore the shock that came to him. "Yep, this is basically a futuristic planet." Mentioned Gibson. Suddenly Silver thought of an idea. "Should my Typhlosion meet your Chikorita? Maybe they can help each other." This made Gibson think hard about the suggestion "ok then Chikorita let's go" replied Gibson as he brought out his only Pokémon. Silver flung out his Typhlosion, "let's go Typhlosion."

Gibson smiled "well…they like each other at least." Silver looked "yeah they do, sorry for-" he was cut off by Gibson who knew what he was going to say. "Don't worry, I understand."

Gibson and Silver took a walk around the streets of Shuggazoom and brought something to eat. "What's that noise?" asked Silver as he heard someone shout. "My…old family" replied Gibson as his eyes were closed and he looked down. Silver smiled and tried to reassure him. "Let's just walk past while talking and laughing ok?" "Ok then Silver" said Gibson as he followed his command.

Gibson and Silver came round the corner which caught the attention of everyone. "Is there a reason for staring at us?" Moaned Silver. "We're staring at him!" exclaimed an angry Nova. "We thought you wouldn't come back" said Chiro angrily. "Aw boo hoo, deal with it, besides…I don't wanna be in this dump of a planet, we was just warped here." Retaliated Gibson. "There you go being serious again!" shouted Sprx. "Who do you guys think you are? If you want my opinion-you probably don't but who cares-I think that you lot should shut up about him, unlike YOU lot, he can have a laugh!" Retaliated Silver who didn't like the way they treated his new friend. "Chikor!" Shouted Chikorita as she got her vine whips out. "Can't fight us yourself, you're such a wimp Gibson" exclaimed Mandarin and Sprx. "For your information, we don't fight using ourselves; we fight using Pokémon on our planet." Said Gibson. "Oh it's YOUR planet, what you're actually saying that people want you?" Retaliated Nova.

Silver decided to defend Gibson from his family. "Yes, he is a one of us, we all accepted him into our group, he was reluctant but we convinced him. The Johto gym leaders, the Kanto gym leaders, the elite four, the Johto champion lance, my brother and sister Lyra and Ethan, me and-" Silver was cut off by Red. "Me as well." This caused the hyperforce to gasp. "You're the ultimate champion of the Pokémon planet, Red!" Exclaimed Otto. "Yes I indeed am, and I have NEVER lost a battle in my life. Did I mention that I'm protective of my friends?" Said Red. "Come on Gibson and Silver; don't waste your time with these nobodies. Let's get both of you home." Silver moved but Gibson stayed for a second "How did you get here red?" asked Gibson. "Sabrina warped me here using her psychic powers; she's waiting for us, also, stay here for one second, there is someone who is worried sick about you, they'll be here in a minute." Replied Red. Silver and red went off to find Sabrina while Gibson was stuck.

"Gibson I was so worried!" Said a familiar voice. "B-Bugsy." Said Gibson. Bugsy whipped round the corner and gave Gibson a GIANT hug. "I-I'm so sorry Gibson, I'm a terrible big brother." Cried Bugsy. "Aww cheer up big brother, don't cry please." Said Gibson as he tried to reassure Bugsy. Bugsy looked at him with a smile on his face. "Come on, let's find Sabby." Replied Bugsy. "Hey who are you?" asked Antauri. "Me? I'm none of your business, leave us alone and never talk to us again…" Bugsy said plainly "Let's go little bro, let's go Chikorita." "Chikor!" cried Chikorita happily as she hopped onto Gibson's left shoulder and clung on while looking proud and honoured that she got a great trainer.


	5. Gibson's first pokemon

Bugsy and Gibson continued walking around Shuggazoom until they saw the hyperforce once again! "Why are you following us?" Demanded Sprx. Bugsy retaliated at this point "why would we want to follow you? We're looking for-" Bugsy was cut off by Sabrina "they're looking for me. Gibson…you do know that you left chikorita behind, and Bugsy…you left poor Caterpie behind." Gibson and Bugsy suddenly showed a face full of fear when they realised that their Chikorita and Caterpie were gone. "Oh no, what are we going to do?"

Sabrina tried to keep a straight face but after 2 minutes of seeing them panic, she couldn't keep it any longer. She burst out into fits or laughter. "The sorry looks that was on your faces! Chikorita, Caterpie come out." Sabrina cried as she revealed their Pokémon. "What?" Gibson and Bugsy stared in pure shock. "I took them, and pretended, I may be the wise one, but I can be evil." "You little jerk!" shouted Bugsy. "Yeah, Sabby" counteracted Gibson. "I hate that nickname." "Yeah, and I hate jerks…guess we're the same" said Gibson as he smirked. "Yeah let's just get away from here." Sabrina said as he made her bracelets glow green. "Before you ask Gibby, these bracelets are not fashion accessories, I have real psychic powers." Continued Sabrina. "I hate Gibby" shouted Gibson. "Oh ok, you annoy me with Sabby, and I'll annoy you with Gibby." Retaliated Sabrina. "Fine, we're even ok?" Gibson said as he looked away. "Let's just go."

Sabrina glowed green and a light swallowed Gibson and Bugsy as all 3 disappeared.

Gibson, Sabrina and Bugsy fell to the streets of Celadon city. "There you are!" exclaimed Erika.

Everyone who was in the group stared at Sabrina, Gibson and Bugsy.

"I heard about your family from Silver…not nice in my opinion." Lance said as he produced a sorry look on his face. "Yeah well…that's just them, and they were only like that to me." Gibson replied as he got up. Silver decided to enter the conversation by trying to cheer Gibson up. "We know Gibson…but they still shouldn't treat you like that. They treated you like you don't even belong in this universe."

This made Gibson think for a second until he came up with an answer that shook everyone. "Maybe they're right…maybe I really don't belong in this universe, maybe I should just end my life…" Gibson was about to say something else but suddenly got slapped hard around the face by Misty. "How DARE you Gibson! Why are you letting your old family get to you? They mean nothing; they just want you to feel like that. Trust me, we all know you're better than that, YOU know you're better than that."

Gibson looked down in regret and sorrow. He couldn't do anything about it. After a minute he looked up at misty with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry; I'm just shaken by the recent event that's all."

Gibson didn't know what to do by this point. He just went by instinct and turned around, afraid to face the group. He went to walk off when he felt a hand grab his right shoulder. "Please don't go Gibson; we don't want you to feel sad or suicidal. We want you to be happy and free of any trouble with your old family."

Gibson turned around to see Sabrina giving him a sweet, calming smile. "I say the truth my friend." Sabrina said as she gave a nod. "You remind me of Antauri, you and him both speak the same way. Words of wisdom and truth." Sabrina gave a smile but wondered which one was Antauri. "Which one was Antauri?"

Gibson gave a little smile and replied "the black monkey was Antauri." This made Silver think about him. "That is very weird. He seemed calm. Not someone who would betray his brother." Silver said as he received a glance from Gibson. "I thought that…but he didn't make an attempt to stop Skeleton King from sending me to another planet." Gibson suddenly realised what Misty said to him minutes ago. "_Why are you letting your old family get to you?"_ Gibson gave a shocked expression. "Misty…did you say…my old family?" Gibson really didn't know how to express his feelings at this point; he was feeling happy, shocked and overjoyed all at the same time. "Yes I did, we're your new family now Gibson."

Gibson was overjoyed at this point. "T-thank you guys."

Erika just gave a smile "and thank you for accepting us Gibson." Suddenly a wild Pikachu appeared. "What's that?" wondered Gibson. "That my friend is a Pikachu. The electric mouse Pokémon." Said Sabrina

Gibson looked at the Pokémon with an amazed expression. "That looks like a really good Pokémon for me. Chikorita let's go!" Bugsy smiled, good luck, her moves are: Razor leaf, Tackle, Quick attack and Growl."

Gibson smiled at the Pokémon. "Chikorita use razor leaf!" The attack was sudden and the wild Pikachu didn't have time to react, the attack hit it at full blast. "Now throw an ultra ball at it Gibson!" Bugsy shouted. "Ok. Ultra ball go!" Gibson shouted as he threw the ultra ball at the Pikachu. The ball shook 3 times before finally stopping. "You did it Gibson! You got your first Pokémon!" Lyra cried as she got the ultra ball. "This Pikachu is yours." Lyra continued as she gave Gibson the newly caught Pikachu."

"Gibson…can you follow me to Pallet town, we're going to see my grandad. He's a Pokémon professor and I think he can give you a pokedex." Blue said as he motioned Gibson to follow him. "What's a pokedex?" wondered Gibson. "A pokedex is a device that records Pokémon's data and tells you all about the Pokémon that appear in front of you." Clair said as she showed Gibson hers. "One more thing." Ethan said as he caught Gibson's attention. "What's that Ethan?" Gibson asked. "Let's get you some clothes. You can have what I wear, but I have a blue version of what I'm wearing. Lyra got it for my birthday, but I don't wear it." Ethan explained. "Ok then Ethan, let's go" Gibson said as they all walked towards Pallet town.


	6. Pokedex, clothes and a new home

Gibson was curiously walking past the scenery and was lost in thought. "_These people are nice, not like my old family. Still, where will I live? I might ask them now._" He was just about to ask but Sabrina said it for him. "Thanks for reminding me Gibson. Who is going to take Gibson in?"

Everyone thought hard about this when all of a sudden Lyra looked at Sabrina with a smile. "In my opinion, I think that Clair will be best fit for the job Sabrina."

Everyone agreed with Lyra's statement and Sabrina finished it. "I thought so. I didn't say anything incase you all objected. Gibson you are going to be Clair's assistant. She will give you special powers and you will work in the Blackthorn Gym." Gibson looked shocked but quickly shook it off and decided to question the job. "What do you mean by 'assistant' Sabrina?"

Clair smiled at Gibson for a brief second then continued looking ahead. "You will be a Gym leader along with me, but you need at least 3-4 Dragon type Pokémon." Gibson smiled back at Clair. "Ok thank you Clair. What powers are you referring to?" Clair thought for a minute before giving a basic reply. "The ability to think like a Dragon Pokémon Gibson. Dragon types have a unique mind that only real dragon tamers can comprehend."

Gibson thought hard and smiled. "Ok, I'll be your assistant Clair."

Blue finally came into the conversation. "We're here in Pallet town, mine and Red's hometown." Suddenly a man who resembled being in his 50's come up to them. "Hello Blue, hello everyone." The strange man said.

"Gibson meet professor Oak, my grandad and grandad meet Gibson an ex-hyperforce member." Professor Oak looked at Gibson curiously. "Why isn't he with-" He was cut of by Blue who whispered in his ear for a minute. Professor Oak looked at Gibson with sorry eyes. "My apologies Gibson." This caused Gibson to give a little smile. "It's ok, you didn't know."

Professor Oak suddenly brightened after a minute of silence. "Let me get you a pokedex Gibson. That's why you're here I guess." Professor Oak entered the nearest building to them and after a couple of minutes, he finally came out. "Here you go! Your very own Pokedex." Professor Oak said as he handed Gibson a red device. "Gibson follow me!" Blue exclaimed. "Where?" Ethan wondered.

Blue just smiled. "Since we're here, I can give him some spare clothes. Gibson follow me please." Just as he was told, Gibson followed Blue into the house that was to their right.

Everyone waited patiently for 5 minutes until Gibson and Blue came out. Gibson was seen wearing dark blue jeans and a sea blue t-shirt which was partly covered by a blue and green open jacket. His shoes were white with black stripes going down the side. Ethan went up to Gibson. "Hey looking good there buddy."

Everyone smiled at Gibson who smiled back at them. "Thanks, they're not bad." Blue gave a little smile. "You're welcome."

Clair looked around and finally decided on something that made everyone happy. "Let's get some food, I'm starving, I'll pay for us all." Suddenly screams of joy were let out. "Thanks Clair!" Silver exclaimed.

Clair smiled at this and smiled at the fact that Gibson was smiling as well. "Ok let's go to Celadon city for some nice Kanto food." Clair exclaimed. "OK! Let's go for it!" was what came out of everyone's mouth.

As they all went off, little did they know of a certain group following them. "Man I cannot believe we crashed here!" Exclaimed a voice that sounded like a girl. "Nova it was an accident ok?" Said another voice who tried to stay calm. "Fine, let's just follow and see what he's up to ok?"

All of a sudden Sabrina stopped. "You guys go ahead, I forgot something." Sabrina said as she went to walk back. "Same here, we forgot something." Both Bugsy and Silver exclaimed. "Ok, we'll meet you at Celadon café." Red said who was curious about their behaviour.

Sabrina, Silver and Bugsy waited until they were all gone. "We can hear you and I can sense you…hyperforce." Suddenly they saw 7 figures come out from the bushes. "What are you doing here?" Silver said as he walked closer. "We crashed here and we thought we'd spy on Gibson." Sprx explained. "Well I can tell you this now…" Bugsy said as he stepped right in front of them. "If you even think of attempting to make him feel alone, separating him from us, or hurting him. I WILL end you; I don't give a damn anymore." Bugsy continued as he said one final thing. "I took Gibson in as my little brother and as a true big brother; I will protect him at any cost." This made the hyperforce shocked and stunned. "

Sabrina decided to add one more thing. "Your psychic monkey there can sense us and read our minds, but I assure you I have the exact same powers as him. I will always be aware of your presence Hyperforce. Also, be aware of mine, because when I strike. I take no prisoners, I AM dangerous to people who harm my family and YOU'RE certainly no exception." Sabrina finalized as she walked off. "Let's go, they have a warning, that's enough…for now."

Bugsy and Silver gave the hyperforce daggers before leaving to catch up with Sabrina.

"Who said they have control over us? If we want Gibson to feel alone…trust me, we'll make him feel alone." Said Chiro as they went the other way.


	7. Revenge with an unexpected surprise

Sabrina, Bugsy and Silver finally managed to catch up to the gang in Celadon city. "We're here" Silver said as he tried to catch his breath. Misty suddenly got suspicious of the 3 and asked them a stern question. "Where were you?" Exclaimed Misty who looked worried as well as angry.

Silver looked around the group to find that Gibson was gone. "Where's Gibson?" curiously asked Silver. "He's just gone to order food." Clair said as she stepped forward. Bugsy sighed in relief at this. "Ok, we'll tell you quickly. Gibson's family have crashed here and are spying on him. Sabrina sensed them then me and Silver heard them."

As soon as everyone heard this, they caused uproars. "Why?" "What's wrong with those idiots?" "They better not harm Gibson." Sabrina decided to calm the group down before they got out of hand. "Everyone calm down please! Now, me and Bugsy gave his old family a very strict warning. They know not to mess with us and if they do, they WILL know about it."

Sabrina was going to continue when Gibson came out. "5 minutes guys, that's when lunch is ready." Sabrina smiled at this. "Ok Gibson, just wait in there and when it's served, tell us." Gibson done as he was told and went inside and shut the door.

Sabrina was just about to speak again when she heard a voice. "Aww is Sabby being a mother to the pathetic little baby, how cute…not!" Sabrina turned around to see the hyperforce once again. At this point she introduced them in a nasty fashion. "Guys, meet Gibson's old family, the ones that abandoned him for being too 'serious'."

Erika and Misty were the first ones to step up. "So you're the team we heard about. Hello Hyperforce, definitely NOT honoured to meet you at last." Both Erika and Misty said simultaneously. "So you lot are the pathetic bunch of fools that took Gibson in." Retaliated Sprx who smirked at them.

"Just fix your robot and leave us alone, leave Gibson alone." Said Lance who tried to keep the peace. The hyperforce were irritated at this point and got their weapons out. "You do NOT control us!" Shouted Chiro.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice and stopped their attack. "Chikorita, Pikachu, come out." Gibson commanded as his 2 Pokémon came out from their poke balls. "I don't know if you know this, but when my family is in danger. I WILL protect them at any cost; I don't give a damn anymore." Gibson looked at Bugsy and Sabrina after they said 1 word. "Snap." This got Gibson confused.

Sabrina sighed and decided to tell the truth. "When we were in Pallet town, I sensed them and me and Bugsy said the same thing to them." This caused Gibson to smile and then look at his family. "Chikorita use razor leaf and Pikachu use thunderbolt." Both Pokémon obeyed his command and attacked the Hyperforce. "What the hell you traitor!"

Gibson was shocked at this sentence. "I'm the traitor? You're the ones who ABANDONED me!" The hyperforce got up and all of a sudden his Chikorita glowed in a white light. After 5 seconds, Gibson looked at his Chikorita, who was now taller, more yellow with leaves around her neck and a bigger leaf coming out of its head. Gibson looked amazed and got out his Pokedex. He opened it and pointed it at his Chikorita, waiting for it to process the new Pokémon. "_Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful._" Gibson smiled at his new Bayleef and decided to test its razor leaf. "Ok Bayleef, use razor leaf!"

Just as the Pokedex said, the razor leaf of his newly evolved Bayleef was 10 times more powerful. Gibson smiled at his Bayleef and smirked at the hyperforce. "Pikachu, climb on to Bayleef's back. Then use agility and Bayleef use quick attack!"

The hyperforce didn't have time to react to the command; the attack was so quick that they couldn't see it coming. They all got hit head on and fell to the ground. After 1 minute, they got up and attacked Gibson and sent him flying, luckily he was caught by Jasmine. The hyperforce was just about to leave when they stopped and turned around to face Gibson who was just staring at them angrily. "Don't forget Gibson, they're just pretending to be your family, no one will EVER want you. You'll always be alone."

Following that speech, the Hyperforce turned around and ran off. When Bugsy went to talk to Gibson, they found him walking off. Misty noticed that the hyperforce got to him and decided to give chase. She finally grabbed him and stood in front of him. "Gibson, you're WAY better than that. You know that we're not pretending. We really want to help you Gibson, please don't let them make you think otherwise. Now don't worry, we are going to eat, then we're going to Blackthorn Gym, then you'll receive 3 dragon Pokémon and you will have the opportunity to catch 1 more Pokémon. That is the plan, you are never alone Gibson. None of us…are ever alone."

Misty winked at Gibson and flashed him a smile. Gibson just smiled back at her. "How did I get so lucky? Lucky to get friends as good as you." Misty smiled and replied "more like family Gibson." Gibson realised what she said and decided to agree with her. "Yeah…more like family." He said as they both walked towards the group.

Lance smiled at Gibson. "You feeling better bro?" Gibson smiled at Lance and replied "yep, all thanks to Misty and you guys." Clair pondered for a moment. "Do you think we'll see them again?"

For the first time, Whitney stepped in to the conversation. "Yes I definitely think so Clair. However, unlike now…we'll all be waiting for them. Now let's eat!"


	8. New Rivals, New Friendships

Everyone decided to stay in the café for 5 minutes after eating their lunch. "Man that was some awesome food! Thanks Clair, I really appreciate it!" Beamed Lance and he smiled at Clair. "No problem Lance. Besides, we're cousins, it's what we do." Clair replied as she went to throw the rubbish in the bin. Gibson suddenly got shocked at the sentence and questioned them. "You're cousins! I didn't expect to hear that!" Gibson said as he looked stunned. Clair came back and smiled at Gibson. "Yeah, me and Lance are cousins, we're both dragon tamers."

Whitney stared at the window to see 4 familiar faces: Petrel, Proton, Archer and Ariana, The four team rocket executives!

"Guys, we have team rocket trouble!" Shouted Whitney as she looked back at the group. "Are team rocket your rivals?" Asked Gibson who looked at the four executives. Clair looked at them then at Gibson. "Yes, they want to control all Pokémon on this planet." Replied Clair who looked concerned. "You can help too Gibson. We may actually need it." Explained Jasmine who opened the door as they all stepped out.

"Well what do we have here? The stupid heroes of the Pokémon World and…a monkey?" Said Archer who just noticed Gibson. Ariana tapped Archer on the shoulder to grab his attention. When Archer looked at her, she started to explain about his family. "Gibson's family abandoned him at his time of need and now they're trying to spy on him and make him feel alone."

Gibson was shocked at this point and wondered how this strange girl knew about his family. He decided to speak up and just ask her that one question. "Excuse me…"

This suddenly caught the red haired girls' attention. "What do you want?" said the girl who had a menacing tone. Gibson backed away a little bit before continuing on with his question. "How do you know that my family abandoned me?"

Following that question, the girl stepped forward. "I was spying on you. I was curious as to why one of the Hyperforce members was on this planet. I found out now that you are no longer a Hyperforce member due to unforeseen events. I am sorry to hear about your recent troubles. My name is Ariana and I am-at the moment-second in command of team rocket, nice to meet you." Gibson smiled at Ariana for the first time. "For someone to be so evil, you're not bad Ariana." This caused Ariana to smile and have a look of joy on her face. "Trust me Gibson; I can be VERY evil when I want, remember I am second in command of team rocket. Also, this is Archer, Proton and Petrel."

Ariana decided to get to know Gibson a bit better. "You're not bad Gibson. I think you're pretty awesome." Said Ariana who smiled and looked at the group. "May I get to know him better? Pokeheroes."

Red looked at Ariana and Gibson and decided to let them get to know each other. "Fine, BUT don't brainwash him ok Ariana." Ariana gave a promising smile at the group. "Ok I promise you-"

Ariana was cut off by another blinding white light. When the light cleared, the group discovered that both Ariana and Gibson were gone. "Not again, where are they now?" Exclaimed Silver who was shocked. Sabrina closed her eyes and meditated for a moment. "They are still on this planet, but they're in Violet city." Everyone looked at Sabrina who stared intently back.

In Violet city, Gibson and Ariana were walking about when they bumped into someone. Ariana got mad and instead of apologizing, she shouted at them. "Do you have a problem? Don't get in my way!" She looked shocked when she realised who she was talking to. Chiro turned around to look at Ariana and Gibson. Ariana didn't take this lightly and threw herself into another fit. "Yes I'm talking to you boy! Do you know who you're dealing with?"

The rest of the hyperforce at this point approached Ariana and Gibson as they were getting themselves up. "We know you're the second in command of Team Rocket, but we also know that you're so weak and pathetic. Don't try and fight us." Said Nova who just plainly looked at them. For one minute, there was silence between all of them until Ariana included another point. "Well I can tell you one thing Hyperdorks; we don't want to waste our time fighting you and your pesky friends."

Chiro looked at Gibson and spoke up. "He wouldn't protect you anyway, everyone knows that team rocket is the most notorious gang in the universe. NO ONE would ever help you, Ariana."

Following this comment, the hyperforce all got their weapons out for attack and aimed towards Ariana. The attack was so sudden that Gibson didn't even have time to protect her. All he could do was watch as his new friend got hurt by his old family. Suddenly he felt a wave of sadness flow through him as he realised that Ariana was more like a sister to him rather than a friend. The sadness within him turned into a fiery rage as he brought out his Pikachu. "Pikachu use thunderbolt to paralyze them and save Ariana."

As always, Pikachu followed his master's commands without question and shocked the entire Hyperforce. This caused them to show a face of both confusion and anger. "What was that for Gibson?" Sprx demanded as he got up from the attack. "Yeah, she's evil! What's wrong with you?" Said Otto as he rubbed his head in pain.

Gibson ran over to Ariana and without looking at them, he gave a straight-forward answer. "Simple, Ariana is my sister and I care for her. She's better than all of you combined!" Exclaimed Gibson. "She actually knows how I'm feeling. She knows I'm in pain. You don't, you caused me the pain Hyperforce." Gibson turned around to face the hyperforce. "It was you who turned me into this. It was you…who made me feel out of place. I'll never forgive you for something like that. Especially since you only abandoned me because I was _serious_ all the time. I thought we were family. Guess I was VERY wrong when I thought that."

With that, Gibson picked Ariana up and carried her to the Pokémon centre. As he was about to enter the door, he made one final comment. "Please do not come back here Hyperforce, I'm happy here and I'm no longer a part of you. Leave now and never return, or I _will_ kill you all without hesitation. From this point onwards, I am your new rival."

With his last few words, Gibson entered the door leaving the Hyperforce looking shocked and a little bit upset. "Come on, let's go back to Shuggazoom. He doesn't want to come back." Said Chiro as he walked off. The team all looked at each other and followed Chiro into the trees.


	9. First Gym Badge

Gibson patiently waited outside the entrance to the Pokémon Centre when he saw the pokeheroes and the 3 rocket executives. Archer noticed that Ariana was missing and went up to Gibson. "Where is Ariana? Did you do something to her?" Gibson looked down with tears in his eyes at this point. "No, my family attacked her. It was so sudden that I didn't even have the chance to save her. I used my Pikachu to shock them while I helped Ariana. Sadly, she fell unconscious so I rushed her to the Pokémon Centre. I'm so sorry Archer. This is my entire fault." Archer gave Gibson a reassuring smile. "Do not worry; it is the Hyperforce's fault. When I see them, I promise you they will regret it. How is she?" Gibson looked back up at Archer with a smile. "Ariana is fine, she is just resting, and they took my number and gave me theirs. They'll call me when she's awake and well.

Silver looked confused at this point considering that he remembered not giving Gibson a poke gear yet. "How do you have a poke gear? We never gave you one." Asked Silver as he continued to show a face of confusion.

Gibson looked at Silver and smiled. "The Pokémon centre gave me a poke gear. Quite handy because it has a radio card and a map. They said I can keep it because they didn't need it at all, it was just lying on the side."

Sabrina looked at Gibson when all of a sudden his poke gear started to ring. He opened it up and started to talk into it. "Hello?" All of a sudden a voice came out of the poke gear. "_Hello Gibson, it's the Pokémon centre. Where are you?" _Gibson smiled in relief and continued, "I'm still outside the Pokémon centre with my friends. The voice carried on the conversation. "_Ariana has just waked up, want to come get her please._"

Gibson smiled and replied with a quick answer, "Ok, be right there." He closed the Poke gear and smiled at the group. "Who is the leader of team rocket?" asked Gibson. "Me, I'm the one in charge of Team Rocket." Replied Archer as he stepped forward.

Gibson stared at him and smiled. "Ok then, let's get Ariana." He said as Archer walked into the Pokémon centre with him. Nurse Joy turned around to see Gibson with Archer and smiled. "Please come through Gibson. You too, wait who are you again? I totally forgot." Archer smiled at Nurse Joy and gave a little bow. "My name is Archer and I am the leader of Team Rocket. Ariana is a very close friend of mine and a colleague. Thank you so much for taking care of Ariana for me."

Nurse Joy gave a smile at Archer who seemed kind to her. "It doesn't matter to me if you're evil or not, if someone is injured, I have a duty to help them." Archer gave a smile to Nurse Joy and then looked at Gibson. "Gibson, remind me not to attack the Pokémon centres. They're ok."

Gibson smiled back at Archer. "Ok then, will definitely keep that in mind." Gibson and Archer walked through and into the room where Ariana was. As soon as she saw Gibson and Archer, she gave one of the biggest smiles that she could do. "Archer, Gibson, thank you so much for helping me." Happily said Ariana who got off her bed. Archer looked at her with a promising smile. "It was Gibson who helped you the most. Ariana, I'm glad to see you alive and well."

Ariana looked at Gibson who just smiled. "Glad you're ok, don't worry, my family will never attack you again Ariana."

Before replying to Gibson's comment, she turned to Archer. "Chief, I want revenge on the pesky Hyperforce. Please let me fight them Archer!"

Archer looked at Ariana then smiled. "Ok, but me, Petrel, Proton, Gibson and Silver will be back-up." Ariana hugged Archer with tears in her eyes. "Ok Arch, I accept that."

Gibson, Ariana and Archer came out of the Pokémon Centre and told the group of their plan. Silver smiled and agreed to the plan. "Ok, besides I want revenge because they made Gibson feel alone. Let's go guys."

Falkner decided to stop Gibson. "I have an idea!" Gibson turned to Falkner with a very confused face. "What is it Falkner?"

Falkner smiled at his comment and handed him a grey case. "That my friend is a gym badge case. Since we're here, why don't we go to my gym for a Pokémon battle? I think you might be ready." This caused Gibson to smile and look at the grey case. "Ok then, let's go battle Falkner." Falkner stared at Team rocket and smiled. "If you want to watch, you're more than welcome." Falkner mentioned as everyone followed him into the Gym.

The 4 Team Rocket executives looked at one another before smiling and entering the Gym after them.

After 6 minutes of preparing, Gibson took his position while Falkner took his. They both smiled and Falkner sent out his first Pokémon. "Hoothoot, take the stage!" Shouted Falkner as his Pokémon came out from its Poke ball. Gibson wondered how many Pokémon Falkner had and decided to ask him. "How many Pokémon do you have?"

Falkner smiled at Gibson and replied straight and simple. "Only 2 because in the Johto region, I am the first Gym leader that you encounter, therefore I should be the easiest Gym leader in Johto." Gibson nodded and brought out his Pokémon. "Ok, Pikachu let's go!"

Pikachu came out of its poke ball and got ready for action. Falkner decided to take the first shot. "Hoothoot use fly!" Just like Gibson's Pokémon, Falkner's Hoothoot shot up high. However Gibson seemed to be ready. "Ok then, Pikachu use Thunder to send it crashing!"

Just like always, Pikachu followed his command. Seconds later, a great large thunderbolt came rushing down and Hoothoot was smashed into the ground. "Very well, Hoothoot return! Ok now for Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto suddenly came flying out of its Poke ball and into the air at high speed. Gibson decided to keep Pikachu out and came up with a different approach. "Pikachu use swift quickly!" Pikachu followed Gibson's orders and quickly but effectively slams Pidgeotto down to the ground. "Ok now use Thunderbolt to finish it off." After using the thunderbolt move, Pidgeotto was called back by Falkner.

"You…thrashed me to say the least Gibson. You're not bad for a newbie trainer. I confer upon you with the Zephyr Badge."

Gibson smiled and placed the new badge inside his new Badge case. "Ok then, who am I fighting next?" Gibson got a real big shocker when Bugsy stepped forward. "I am the next challenge, but first we're off to Blackthorn City!"

Everyone cheered as Pikachu hopped on to Gibson's shoulder and slept. They all left Violet city and headed north-east towards Blackthorn City.


	10. Team Galactic & 3 new Pokemon

The group were walking when all of a sudden Clair stopped and faced the group. "Everyone, this is Blackthorn city, mine and Lance's Hometown. Lovely scenery, don't you all agree?" Clair exclaimed as she walked towards the Blackthorn City Gym. Gibson looked around in amazement and wandered around the city. Suddenly, when Gibson realized that he was all alone and that he had wandered off, he turned around and was about to return to the Gym when a hand covered his mouth and dragged him into a nearby alleyway.

Bugsy looked around and realized that Gibson was missing and called for him. This caught everyone else's attention and then all of them were calling him. "He's probably lost, let's look for him." Said Jasmine as she tried to look calm. Clair stared at Jasmine with a smile and gave her a nod of agreement.

Gibson looked up at the dark figure to see that his hairstyle was the same as Proton's. He suddenly looked confused as he wondered why Proton would drag him into an alleyway without telling him. "Proton, is that you? Why are you doing this? Have I done something? Maybe you were just pretending to be my friend."

Gibson was about to say one more thing when the dark figure spoke in a venomous and sinister voice. "I do not know anyone by the name of Proton; my name is Saturn and I am the top commander of team Galactic."

Gibson was shocked at this point and continued his line of questions. "Who is Team Galactic? Why are you kidnapping me like this? What do you want with me?" Gibson couldn't say anymore as Saturn threw Gibson against the wall and slapped him hard in the face, causing a bruise to appear. Gibson looked upset and looked down. Saturn answered his questions for the final time. "Team Galactic are now the most notorious gang in the universe. Our goal is to control this entire universe and make it into our own world. The reason we want you is because you're a new trainer, yet you already know how to fight and you're really strong. Also, the Hyperforce are our enemies as well as Skeleton king. We want to be the ONLY evil in the universe. We believe that you can help us destroy them, you know their weaknesses Gibson."

Gibson showed a face of anger as he started to argue against Saturn. "I may hate my old family but I will never help the dark side." Saturn retaliated against Gibson once again. "You're helping Team Rocket. Explain that please."

Gibson looked down and spoke once more. "They were nice to me so I was nice to them, I didn't help them."

Saturn stood up and grabbed Gibson's arm. "I will take my leave, next time we meet, you WILL be ours Gibson. There's no escape." Following that comment Saturn jumped up into the air and disappeared.

Gibson looked up for a moment before walking out of the alleyway. Suddenly Gibson was ambushed by all of his friends who were crying in joy. "Gibson where were you? We were so worried!" Shouted Erika as she hugged Gibson, who at this point thought that he should keep the incident that had just occurred a secret; he wanted to tell them but he wanted to not worry about him. "Sorry, I got lost and stumbled into the alleyway." Gibson lied as he tried not to scare them too much, unfortunately for Gibson, Sabrina noticed that his face was bruised and questioned him. "Why is your face bruised? Did something happen to you Gibson?"

Gibson mentally panicked as he tried to find an answer. "I-I-I fell over in the alleyway…sorry; I'm a total idiot." Gibson said as he tried to laugh it off. Sabrina was not fooled by this answer and demanded the truth. "What happened Gibson? I know that you're lying to me!" Sabrina demanded as Gibson looked down. "Ok, I'll tell you the truth. Someone dragged me into the alleyway. He had the same hairstyle as Proton but he revealed himself to be Saturn, the top commander of Team Galactic. Apparently they want to control this universe and make it into their own desire. They want me on their side because according to them, I'm a really strong trainer, and that I can be useful to them. They want me to reveal your weaknesses so that they can destroy you for good. Saturn told me that next time we meet, he'll kidnap me and brainwash me." Gibson said as he refused to look at the group, knowing that their faces were full of shock and worry.

Clair looked at Gibson and smiled. "Let's get your Pokémon and train you because I've heard that team Galactic are really notorious, not a group that people should mess with." Clair said as she walked into the Gym once again. Gibson followed her while the rest stayed outside. Gibson felt like he was walking for hours until Clair finally stopped at this wall. Gibson got confused at this point because it looked like a dead end, until Clair spoke to Gibson. "I stand here to battle Pokémon trainers, but behind this wall, are my Pokémon family. Wait here for one minute please Gibson. I'll surprise you." Gibson followed Clair's orders and waited outside patiently while she opened the wall-which was really a door-and entered, closing the door behind her. Gibson waited and waited until she finally came out with 3 Poke balls in her hand. "Give me 3 ultra balls please Gibson." Clair demanded politely as Gibson took 3 ultra balls from his pocket and handed them over to Clair. In return, Clair handed the 3 poke balls to Gibson. "In these are 3 Pokémon, Dratini, Dragonair and Dragonite." Clair said as Gibson put the Poke balls in his pocket.

He kept frowning due to the fact that team Galactic were after him now; he really didn't know what to do anymore. "When does training start?" Wondered Gibson as he looked around the gym. "We shall start in 2 days. Tomorrow is just pure rest and relaxing our bodies." Clair put her hand on Gibson's shoulder and called the group. "Everyone, we're all going to go home and rest, we'll be out in a moment." Clair walked outside with Gibson.

Clair smiled at the group who was confused as to why she smiled. "I'm having a sleepover. I will take 3 boys and 3 girls. Red, you pick." Red smiled and replied to her comment after a moment of thinking. "Ok, the boys will be: Lance, Silver and Proton. The girls will be: Lyra, Ariana and Jasmine."

They all agreed and the chosen 6 returned to the gym with Clair and Gibson, while the others went home. What they didn't know was 3 certain spies were in the shadows, watching their every move. "Are you sure he can help us Saturn. He looks…weird." Said a dark female who had Red hair. "Weird or Not Mars, I'm positive that he is the chosen one for us. Luckily that fool chose Ariana to have a sleepover. Mars, you will capture Ariana and take her place. Make sure that you get Gibson out of there sneakily, do NOT get caught ok?" Commanded Saturn as he stared at her. "No Saturn, I will NOT fail you. You want him…you got him!"

"Make sure of it…"


	11. A nightmare of a sleepover

Gibson looked around Clair's room in shock and amazement, all he could see was Dragon Pokémon everywhere, all of them coming up to the group because they wanted attention. "What if team Galactic come after me tomorrow, or even when I'm asleep!"

Everyone looked to see Gibson panicking about the new threat that was around and everyone could tell he was distressed. Suddenly, they heard a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Yeah Gibson, who knows when we'll attack, in fact; I could attack right now!"

Everyone turned too late to see a red haired girl that resembled Ariana run at Gibson and grab him, then standing near the door. "Give him back you freak! He does not belong to you!" Shouted Ariana as everyone got up in defence. "Before he didn't, but now we own him Pokeheroes.

Gibson tried as hard as he possibly could to escape this evil fiend; however he soon found it futile to escape as she had one arm around his waist and one arm around his neck; every time he moved, she would strangle him. "It's futile; resistance will only kill you Gibson. Now pokeheroes, I don't think that we'll hand him over that easily; you want him? Come and get him."

With that comment, the strange girl disappeared with Gibson into thin air. "Gibson! We got to get him!" Shouted Lyra who was panicking herself to death. Everyone looked at her with a worried expression until they suddenly heard Silver speak up. "Well, if we just stand here then yes we will not be able to save him, so let's get the other awake and set up a rescue mission!" "Ok!" Everyone shouted as they split up in different directions to get the others.

An hour later, everyone came rushing to Blackthorn city with panic and fear in their eyes. "What's going on?" "Why are we having an emergency meeting?" "Where's Gibson?" Clair could see the worry and calmed them all down. "Ok, please can I have order everyone!" Everyone looked at Clair who had one hand up and stayed quiet, awaiting the news. "Thank you, now the people at the sleepover know this but for the rest of you, a red haired female that resembled Ariana-it wasn't her by the way-from team Galactic broke into my home and has kidnapped Gibson." This caused a giant uproar. "What?" "Gibson's been captured!" "Team galactic finally got him!" "What are they going to do to him?"

All of a sudden, everyone had to cover their ears. "Shut up everyone! Now, we have located their base and it is most likely that team Galactic will brainwash and control Gibson. If that happens, we're in big trouble. So here's the groups. Johto gym leaders will prepare our lines of defence. Kanto gym leaders will be the bodyguards of the mission. The Elite four will help us get into the base and the trainers and champions will break Gibson free. Is that understood Pokeheroes." Clair announced as she received a nod from everyone. "Good, we start tomorrow so rest up and get all your gear together; we may not be able to return home for 3 days after we start our mission." Everyone agreed with Clair and returned to their homes to prepare for one of their biggest missions yet…to rescue their friend; teammate and brother.


	12. A rescue mission gone wrong

"Let me go right now! I will never submit to evil freaks like you team Galactic!" Gibson was struggling to break free from the chains that bound him to a table. He looked around to find himself in a room that was dark, but there was a dim light above him from a lamp. Suddenly he saw 3 figures enter the room. "I wouldn't waste my breath if I was you Gibson. The pain will only be much worse. I would just lay still and relax, and wait for the transformation to start. When it does start, it WILL be painful."

The sinister male, who dragged him into the alleyway when he was in Blackthorn city, stepped forward and motioned for the other two to step forward to the table. "This is Mars; she is the one who captured you. This is Jupiter; she is very strong as well as me and Mars; I wouldn't recommend fighting all of us alone Gibson."

Gibson growled at Saturn before looking back up at the ceiling. "Forget it team Galactic, my team WILL save me. You will not be getting away with this. I have faith in them." The 3 commanders of team Galactic looked at him for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter. "Is that so? Well then, I guess we should begin now."

Saturn went to a nearby machine while Mars inserted a plug into the back of Gibson's head. He pulled down a switch that caused the machine to turn on and sent what looked like shock waves through to Gibson. "Stop it please!" The 3 commanders laughed and held down the helpless and struggling victim while he was undergoing the transformation. "It…has begun! You are ours Gibson; it's too late for you!"

"Come on! Who knows what they're doing to Gibson right now. We need to hurry pokeheroes!" Red shouted as everyone rushed around trying to organise themselves for the mission they didn't know they have failed. "Sorry chief, we're trying to hurry." Everyone said as they looked worried as well as angry at the fact that Gibson has been captured. "Red, what if they've begun the transformation?" Red looked solemnly at Lyra. "Well Lyra, if they have begun…then we have lost him and need to focus on restoring him back to the side of good.

Unfortunately for Gibson, the transformation was practically finished. The 3 commanders smirked evilly at their new commander as Saturn turned the machine off while Gibson lay still after 3 minutes of screaming in sheer pain. "I'm glad you have realised where you belong Gibson…welcome to the dark side, the TRUE dark side."

Gibson awoke at this point, however he was not the same as he was before. His fur was a dark navy blue, almost black; he had fangs as well as his normal teeth and his pupils were blood red. "Thank you masters. I know my mission…to destroy the pokeheroes and hyperforce, and then take over the universe!" Mars smirked as she undid the chains that restrained Gibson and got him off the table. "Good, because we are going to fight the pokeheroes right now, it's time we finished them."

The four team Galactic members all walked out towards Blackthorn city, where they would attack without warning. "Ok, we're ready chief!" Shouted Clair as she gave red thumbs up, signalling that they're all ready to go. Suddenly they heard a sinister voice call out to them from above, "Sadly pokeheroes, you're ALL too late, he's ours now!"

The team Galactic commanders jumped down and as soon as the group saw Gibson, they all gave a shocked expression. "What did you do to Gibson?" Erika shouted as she tried to attack, but Gibson sent her flying. "Dark pulse!" Erika had no time to react as she was hit full force and blasted back. "Gibson snap out of it! You're not evil." Misty was trying to reason with Gibson who seemed to have a confused face but quickly showed a face of anger. "No, I know where I belong! You don't control me anymore!"

Red knew they had to get help so he made a decision to leave Gibson for a bit. "Guys retreat! We'll save him later, we're unprepared!" Everyone followed their leaders command and ran behind him. "We'll get them later." Jupiter said as the 4 commanders disappeared back to base.

"Red where are we going?" Clair wondered as they stopped. Red looked at the group and looked down. "We're going to ask the…hyperforce for help. It's our only choice." Everyone started to disagree until they realised that they needed help, so they all agreed to find them.


	13. An unlikely alliance

The hyperforce were walking along route 42 before coming to their robot, they were about to enter when they heard shouting. "Wait up hyperforce! We need you!" They all looked around to see the pokeheroes run up to them and stop right in front of them. "Look, we're sorry we bugged Gibson, we're going now anyway." Clair looked down and replied to Chiro's comment. "We need your help Hyperforce; please…we're really sorry about before, but…this is urgent." The hyperforce all looked at each other before giving a solemn reply. "Why? You just want revenge on us." Nova said as the hyperforce went to enter the robot again…until Falkner stopped them again. "Please just listen to us for one minute! We NEED your help."

The hyperforce decided to listen to them for a moment so that the pokeheroes can explain themselves. "Ok then, speak quickly, you said one minute…it should take one minute!" Sprx said as everyone sat down. Red decided to give the news as he was the leader. "Well…it's Gibson, he-he-he" Red couldn't get the sentence out due to the shock of what happened to him. The hyperforce showed a bit of worry on their faces. "What happened to Gibson Red?" Antauri said as he tried to stay calm. "Gibson…has been captured and brainwashed and is currently being controlled by team Galactic."

The Hyperforce all showed a face of shock and worry about their brother being controlled by evil. "Are you serious!" Chiro exclaimed as the hyperforce tried to stay calm; however it was very hard to do so. Suddenly they heard 2 sinister voices come from nowhere. "Indeed it is true!"

Everyone looked to see Gibson and Mars appear right beside all of them, which caused everyone to stand up in defence. "Except I know I belong here, I'm not being controlled!" The hyperforce looked shocked when Gibson appeared; they couldn't believe how much team Galactic have changed Gibson! Everyone also realised that he was wearing the same clothes as Saturn. "What have you done to him team Galactic?" Nova exclaimed as everyone got their weapons out. "Oh nothing, just a simple modification to his circuitry and brain worked out just perfectly." Mars smirked at the Hyperforce and pokeheroes. "What? You gonna fight, or are you too weak on your own Pokeheroes."

Both Mars and Gibson sniggered at the comment that Gibson made. "No, we're teaming up with them. We will not let you harm our brother like that!" The Pokeheroes looked at the Hyperforce with a shocked and happy expression. Chiro looked at them and smiled. "We want to save Gibson and you want to save Gibson, since it's the same goal…let's go for it together!" The Pokeheroes smiled at the Hyperforce and nodded. "Ok then, let's go Pokeheroes!" "Hyperforce Go!" Both Chiro and Red shouted as everyone attacked Mars while trying to reform Gibson, who was proving to be a challenge for all of them because he wouldn't listen to a word they said.

After 5 minutes of fighting and trying to reason with Gibson, he finally showed a face of sadness and regret. Sadly; Mars was aware of this and also came into the conversation. "Gibson! Do not listen to them, they mean nothing to you. Remember your mission!"

Gibson tried to resist what Mars was saying, but he knew he couldn't because she said it with a venomous and hypnotizing voice; he was almost instantly back on the dark side. "My mission…is to destroy the Pokeheroes and Hyperforce, and then help take over the universe!" Gibson attacked Sprx without warning and sent him flying, until he was caught by Whitney. "Thanks." "No problem, we're allies at the moment." Jasmine smiled as she helped Sprx stand up.

"We need to separate Mars and Gibson!" Everyone agreed with Red and Chiro and split up; the gym leaders fought Mars and forced her to separate from Gibson while the Elite four, trainers, champions and the Hyperforce tried to reform Gibson again. However Gibson fought well even when he was on his own.

Silver had a hard time fighting with the Hyperforce but helped anyway so that he can help Gibson. "You gave him clothes?" Chiro asked, he wanted to ask before but he forgot due to arguments. "Yes, Blue gave him some spare clothes, sorry." "That's ok, he didn't look too bad." Nova smiled as she looked at the Pokeheroes. "Wait…where's team Rocket?" Lyra exclaimed as they all looked. "Petrel got hurt so they retreated to help him." Replied Ethan.

Everyone smiled in relief and continued fighting. "You know…you're not a bad team Hyperforce." The hyperforce looked at Lance who was smiling at them. "Thanks, you're a strong team yourselves…should we team up because your evil and our evil are more likely to join up so why don't we?" Red had to think hard about this but then after a moment, he smiled and nodded. "Ok then, we'll team up and…Chiro was it?" Chiro smiled at Red and nodded. "Yep, I'm the leader." Red smiled and continued his announcement. "Ok then, how about me and you be dual leaders, I lead the Hyperforce and Pokeheroes and you also lead the Pokeheroes and Hyperforce. How about it? Shake hands on it?" Chiro nodded and shook hands with Red in agreement; they all heard the Gym leaders shout ok in acknowledgement, then the rest of the team all agreed to the deal.

"Well this is an unlikely alliance, Hyperforce…I'm sorry for my behaviour before." Silver smiled and punched Gibson in the stomach. "It's ok, sorry for ours, we were the offensive side." Said Otto who grinned like a 5 year old child. Sprx accidently made a comment about Gibson. "Well he was useless in a way."

This caused Gibson to look down in regret and stop temporarily, but started attacking after a few seconds. Chiro suddenly thought of a new plan and smiled. "Sprx that's it! Make Gibson feel like he's unwanted then that will distract him while Otto reprograms him!" Sprx smiled at his unintentional plan. Red smiled and agreed "We'll do it as well, just this once to save him." Red said as everyone surrounded Gibson. "You're useless Gibson." "Why are you even on team Galactic? You can't fight to save your life!" "No one wants you Gibson, you're all alone, give it up!"

Everyone tried their hardest to make Gibson feel isolated; all of a sudden he covered his ears in pain and dropped to the floor. "Stop it please! I can't take it anymore!" He put his hands on the floor so that he was on the floor. "Otto do it now!" "Ok Chiro, I'll be one second." Otto exclaimed as he transformed his hand into a plug and inserted it into Gibson who felt no pain due to having the words flow through his head. Suddenly Otto took the plug out and Gibson returned to his normal self, only to find the Hyperforce with the Pokeheroes. He couldn't believe it!

"What's going on? Why are you lot here…what happened to me?" Red smiled at Gibson who was confused. "We have a LOT of explaining to do guys. HEY EVERYONE, HE'S BACK, LET'S GO!" Red shouted as all the Gym leaders ambushed him in happiness. "He really is loved here, I'm jealous of him" Sprx said as everyone laughed as everyone (including the Hyperforce) hugged Gibson while smiling. "Thanks guys, I still love you as a family." Gibson said as he winked to the hyperforce. "WE love you too bro, we missed ya as well." Chiro said as they winked back and hugged him again.


	14. New friends and a new home again!

Everyone smiled at Gibson who was smiling back at them; Sabrina stared at Mars as she came on to the scene. "You got him back…whatever. Do you really think we would be unprepared for this…trust me, you haven't got Gibson back yet, he still belongs to us!"

This got the whole group into a state of confusion as they didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean we haven't got him back yet? Look at him Mars, he isn't yours, and team Galactic do not own him anymore!" Lance shouted at her as everyone looked at her angrily. Mars looked at them for a second before laughing and smirking at the heroes. "Is that so Heroes? You see, when Saturn was transforming Gibson, he also inserted a device into him, and that device will make him ours permanently!"

Everyone looked at her then Gibson 3 times before attacking Mars, who was fighting really well. Gibson just stood there and looked at the group then Mars who secretly smirked at him and snapped her fingers without the Pokeheroes or Hyperforce knowing. Suddenly Gibson felt a sharp pain that made him collapse to the ground in pain. Everyone noticed this and Jasmine, Misty, Koga, Silver, Antauri and Lance ran up to him and tried to comfort him, however the pain only got worse for Gibson as Mars continued to fight the rest of the heroes before disappearing and returning to base, leaving the heroes to help Gibson who couldn't even hear them anymore.

"Gibson! What's going on? What are they doing to him?" Lance was panicking over the fact that it was all unexpected, team Galactic were definitely NOT a team to mess with. This was proven correct by Gibson as he collapsed in front of them once again and instead of helping him; the heroes knew what was going to happen and brought their weapons out in defence. Gibson got up and instead of attacking first; he told the Pokeheroes and the Hyperforce to strike. "What's wrong? Are you lot afraid that I will win again? I'm back and there's nothing that you can do about it!" Gibson smirked at the stunned heroes and went to attack until Sabrina stopped him. "We will not let this happen Gibson, listen to me…listen to you! This was never you…resist their power Gibson!"

Gibson didn't acknowledge Sabrina's words as he retaliated back. "I know where I belong now! Besides, you were all faking, you don't care about me!"

The Hyperforce decided to take command at this point and showed their brother how wrong he was and how wrong they was to abandon him. "Gibson you're lying, every single person here cares about you!" "Look at them; don't you remember how well the Pokeheroes treated you?" "Even we still care for you a little bit Gibson, no ones alone."

The hyperforce was desperately trying to get Gibson to realise where he truly belonged, however their efforts were in vain as Gibson attacked all of them. Suddenly Gibson was dragged into the bushes and when everyone went to look…Gibson was gone! "Where did he go?"

/

Gibson looked around a dark room after being unconscious for about 1 hour. Suddenly he saw 5 figures come out and one of them turned the lights on. Gibson saw two girls and three boys approach him. He went to attack but was held down by his Pokémon. "You traitors! I'm your master, release me right now!" Gibson tried to command his Pokémon into letting him go; sadly they all looked at his with sad eyes and held their grip on him. "Don't worry, this will only be a minute."

A girl who was dressed in yellow commanded Gibson's Pikachu to shock him back into reason. Pikachu done as commanded only to save his controlled master. Gibson gave a scream before collapsing to the ground.

He awoke about 1 hour later in a Pokémon centre, he looked around to see the same 5 figures around him. "You ok, you took quite a shock, but we did it to save you." The green haired male said as he smiled to Gibson. "My name is Cilan; I am a gym leader and one of the 3 brothers of the Striaton city Gym." The red haired figure spoke next as he gave a little bow. "My name is Chili and I am another brother in the Striaton city Gym." The blue haired male spoke next as he gave a bow to Gibson. "My name is Cress; I am the final brother of the Striaton city gym."

Gibson looked at the 3 brothers curiously. "You're all gym leaders of the same gym?" The 3 triplets looked at Gibson and smiled. "Yes, but we are really easy because you face us first. Beating all 3 of us causes you to get the trio badge." Cilan said as he motioned for the girls to introduce themselves. "My name is Elesa and I am the Nimbasa city gym, I specialise in Electric type Pokémon and I give you the Bolt badge if you beat me." Elesa said as she shook Gibson's hand. "My name is Iris and I am the last gym leader you encounter. I love dragon type Pokémon and if you manage to beat me…I give you the legend badge, my gym is in Opelucid city." Iris gave a bow to Gibson who smiled at all of them. "Thank you…my name is Gibson. Where am I?" Cilan smiled at Gibson and stood up. "This is Striaton city and we're in the Unova region, a newly discovered region on this planet. We hate evil and when we discovered that you were controlled; we set out to save you."

Gibson looked around the Pokémon centre and smiled but frowned seconds after. "Where will I go? I have no home." Iris smiled at Gibson and answered his question for him. "We're exploring the Unova region ourselves. Care to join us Gibson?" Gibson smiled and nodded at Iris. "Ok, I can get Gym badges while I'm here as well. That will shock the others." Everyone gave a little laugh as the trio of brothers spoke to Gibson.

"Ok…you'll begin with us Gibson." Before they left, Elesa spoke up. "Let's get you a starter Pokémon Gibson." Gibson nodded once again as they all set off.


	15. First gym badge of the Unova region

When Gibson entered the lab, he saw 3 Pokémon in front of him. He looked at them oddly until Elesa explained them. "This is Oshawott, the water type starter Pokémon; the next one is Tepig, the fire type starter Pokémon and last is Snivy, the grass type starter Pokémon. Choose wisely Gibson." Elesa explained as she brought Gibson forward.

Gibson thought had for a moment and smiled at Snivy. "I think Snivy is perfect for me. It's cute; it looks strong and capable of a good battle." Elesa smiled at Gibson before getting Snivy's poke ball and handing it to Gibson, and then taking his last poke ball. Gibson released Snivy from its poke ball and introduced it to his team.

Gibson smiled at how well his team made Snivy feel and how welcomed Snivy looked. Snivy hopped onto his shoulder and smiled at Gibson. Cilan smiled before handing a case to Gibson. "This is for your Unova gym badges Gibson, collect them wisely." Gibson smiled at Chili who guided him to the gym opposite the Pokémon centre.

When Gibson entered the gym, he was shocked as well as amazed. On the left was a bridge and underneath it was lava! In the middle was a grassland area and on the right was a bridge crossing a pool of water. "Amazing design, I've never heard of it!"

The 3 brothers smiled and went to their respective posts. "I'll referee the first and last battle and Elesa can referee the second battle." Everyone agreed with Iris as Gibson wondered who to battle first, Elesa noticed this and smiled at Gibson. "The one you fight first depends on the first Pokémon that you bring out. From then on, you keep moving right."

Gibson thought hard about his first Pokémon and decided to bring out Pikachu for the first battle. "Ok then, I'm your first challenge Gibson." Cilan said as Gibson walked up to where Cilan was standing. "Ok then, Snivy let's go!" Cilan's Snivy came out and looked more than eager to fight in battle. "Pikachu use volt tackle!"

Gibson's Pikachu followed his command and hit Snivy full force. Sadly, grass types were slightly more effective against electric as Snivy got up and shook it off, still showing a sign of damage. "Snivy use razor leaf!" Snivy obeyed Cilan's orders and sent multiple leafs at Pikachu who saw it coming and dodged effectively. "Pikachu use Discharge!" Cilan looked shocked mainly at the fact that he never knew what those moves were. "Snivy dodge it!" Snivy tried to dodge it but he got hit once again at full force and was knocked out unconscious. "Snivy is unable to battle; Gibson is the winner of round one!" Iris announced as Gibson brought back his Pikachu and sent out his first Pokémon after walking to Cress.

"Bayleef you're up for this battle!" Bayleef came out with elegance and the look to battle for a gym badge. "Oshawott, let's get ready to battle!" Cress said as his Oshawott came out with a serious face. "Oshawott use water pulse!" Gibson smiled and made a move that shocked all the Gym leaders. "Bayleef, don't dodge! Let it hit you Bayleef." Bayleef acknowledged Gibson's command by letting the water pulse attack hit it at full force. She quickly shook it off and ran towards Oshawott. "My turn, Bayleef use Vine whip!" Two long whips came out from Bayleef's neck and constricted Oshawott, then whipped him around a little bit. Oshawott fainted and was returned to its poke ball by Cress; Gibson got another shock as Bayleef evolved once again.

After 5 seconds, Bayleef looked different; she was a little bit taller than Gibson and her fur was a light forest green, she had pink petals around her neck and instead of a leaf on her head, she had 2 antennas coming out. Gibson got out his Pokedex and evaluated his new Pokémon. The pokedex screen turned light blue for a second before explaining the new Pokémon. "_Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants and the fragrance emanating from its flower petals could soothe any angry, hostile emotions._" Gibson looked at Meganium and decided to return her instead of using her.

He walked over to Chili and brought out his Snivy. "Snivy this last battle is yours!" Snivy came out and looked at Chili with a determined face. "Ok then, Tepig let's do this!" Chili commanded as Tepig came out and hopped onto Chili's shoulder. "Tepig let's use a nice fire blast to warm things up for Snivy." Tepig smiled and sent a fire blast at Snivy. "Snivy use your tail to create a magical leaf attack and repel the fire blast." Snivy frowned for a second but quickly followed his masters' command and repelled the fire attack. Tepig was knocked unconscious and Chili brought him back. "Gibson is the winner!" Iris shouted in joy as Chili pulled out a badge from his pocket. "Not bad for a trainer who's new Gibson, here is the trio badge, your first badge of the Unova region."

Gibson smiled and put the badge in his case, and then he looked at the group, "where next? Is the next town nearby?" Elesa smiled and all of them started to walk out. "We are going to face Lenora in Nacrene city. She uses normal type Pokémon Gibson, so beware." Gibson laughed and walked out with the group towards Nacrene city where Lenora awaited them.


	16. Second badge and a big surpise

Gibson and the 5 Unova gym leaders walked through thick fields of grass and forests for what seemed to be 4 hours before reaching the next city. "Here we are Nacrene city! Home of beauty and wonder, the best town in the world! Gorgeous don't you think Gibson?" Elesa said as she gave a little twirl causing Gibson to smile and laugh at Elesa. "It looks like a gorgeous town, I'm jealous of it Elesa."

The whole group laughed and encountered Lenora at the same time. "Why hello everyone…and who are you young sir?" Lenora said as she pointed to Gibson, while smiling adorably at him. "My name is Gibson, nice to meet you Lenora."

Cilan gave a smile and looked at Lenora "This is the monkey I was talking to you about on the phone Lenora." "Oh so you're Gibson, pleasure to meet you." Lenora gave a bow as she motioned for the others to enter her gym.

Gibson looked around the gym and saw that the design was very basic and modern, but he still felt relaxed in this environment. Lenora stood in her position while Gibson stepped up to the stage. "I have 2 Pokémon so beware Gibson. First of all, Togepi let's go!" Lenora's Togepi came out with an elegant pose that amazed Gibson. "Ok then, Dragonite, you're up for this battle!" Lenora gave the same expression as Dragonite came out looking even bolder than ever. "I'm impressed, now let's see if he can battle, Togepi use Metronome!" Togepi done as commanded and selected a random move, which turned out to be synthesis. "Dragonite, use Draco meteor!" Togepi didn't even have time to react as she got hit full force by Dragonite and was knocked unconscious.

"Ok return! Rattata let's do this stuff!" Rattata came out and got prepared to battle. "Use false swipe!" Rattata done as commanded, and he hit Dragonite at full force, knocking him out unconscious. "Ok return Dragonite, let's go Snivy!" Snivy came out for another battle and got geared up. "Let's use leaf bomb!" Snivy one as instructed and used its tail to whip up a ball of sharp leaves and send it flying at Rattata. The Rattata was knocked out unconscious and Lenora looked dumbstruck, but happy. "Ok Gibson, here it is! The basic badge!" Gibson put the badge in his case and shook hands with Lenora. "Thanks Lenora, I hope to see you again."

Gibson walked out of the gym, and turned to Elesa wondering who he is facing next. "Who is next Elesa? Is he easy?" Elesa smiled at Gibson and looked at a distant city and looked back at the group. "We're going to Castelia city to face Burgh, a bug type gym leader. I warm you; he is very tough for a gym leader. I wouldn't mess with him." Gibson gave a face of fear and terror as they walked into the forest towards Castelia city for the third gym battle."

Suddenly a strange man came running up to them for help. "Hey, I have to go to Hoenn to see my sister, she's really ill; I need someone to take my place for me while I'm gone. Everyone looked at Gibson and smiled. "Gibson is perfect, he has 2 badges in one day and has never lost a battle, and he's only been a trainer for 3 weeks! He'll cover for you Marshal." Cilan exclaimed as Marshal smiled at Gibson. "Ok then, good luck!" Marshal shouted while running off towards Hoenn. "What am I doing now?" Gibson wondered as he looked confused. "That was the toughest person in the elite four of the Unova region, Marshal. We want you to take his place in the elite four Gibson; we think that you're ready."

Gibson was unsure whether or not to accept but after moments of thinking, he finally smiled and accepted his post in the elite four.


	17. Preparing for battle!

Gibson and the Unova Gym leaders were walking until they reached the Pokémon league for the Unova region. They all walked in and they were greeted by 3 faces. "Hello!" "How are you all?" "Nice to see you again." Gibson smiled as he looked at the 3 strangers; he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Cilan. "This is Gibson; he has been a trainer for 3 weeks and has never lost a battle; has 6 Pokémon; has 2 badges; he isn't to be messed with. He is taking Marshal's place temporarily. Gibson these are the other Elite fours, Caitlin, Grimsley and Shauntal. Shauntal specializes in Ghost type Pokémon; Grimsley specializes in Dark type Pokémon and Caitlin specializes in Psychic type Pokémon."

Caitlin came up to Gibson and shook his hand after bowing to him. "I'm Caitlin and it's nice to meet you, what's your specialty?" Gibson thought for a moment and smiled at Caitlin. "I have 2 grass types, 1 electric and 3 dragon types." Shauntal came up and smiled at Gibson. "My name is Shauntal, I think your type will be various, you have multiple types of Pokémon. This here is Grimsley, very sly and sinister."

Gibson gave a look towards Grimsley that gave the meaning; _I'm quite frightened by you_. This caused Grimsley to laugh and suddenly a new figure came onto the scene. "So you're Gibson, my name is Alder and I am the Unova champion. When trainers beat you, you bring them through to me, that's your job as the last elite four Gibson." Alder said as he shook Gibson's hand in honour. "Pleasure to meet you Alder; I'm sure I'll try as hard to be a good elite four. I still have my doubts."

Alder smiled and turned away from Gibson, he looked back a moment after. "Sorry, I just heard that the pokeheroes are coming to challenge us." Gibson looked in shock and turned away from the group and started to sulk.

Shauntal eyed Gibson suspiciously and went over to him. "Any reason why you're suddenly upset Gibson?" Shauntal guided him over to a nearby bench where the elite four and Alder sat down with Gibson. "The Hyperforce…are my old family…they abandoned me…the Pokeheroes were my new family, but when I was brainwashed by team Galactic…I was separated from them…the Hyperforce and Pokeheroes teamed up when I was evil…so we're all friends now but…I don't wanna fight them…sorry."

Shauntal smiled as she wrapped her arm around Gibson's shoulder and laid his head on her shoulder. "I understand Gibson…but you're in the elite four…the _elite four!_ You have to fight them Gibson." Grimsley smiled as he came up to Gibson. "In battle, they're not family, they're challengers Gibson…"

Gibson smiled at the elite four and Alder…suddenly the pokeheroes and hyperforce entered the hall. As soon as they saw Gibson, their faces were full of shock. "G-Gibson?" Lance shouted as everyone stared with open mouths. "There's no time for that…prepare to battle challengers." Gibson shouted as he remembered what Grimsley said. Alder smiled at Gibson and looked at the elite four. "Ok elite four, back to your rooms!"

"Myself, Chili, Cress, Elesa and Iris will watch each battle for amusement." Cilan was interrupted by Alder who came up to them. "Ok, you 5 will be the referees of each battle…"

The gym leaders nodded as everyone split, leaving Shauntal with the Pokeheroes and Hyperforce. "Follow me then…"


End file.
